


The Case of the Missing Christmas Cookies

by heroesfan101



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesfan101/pseuds/heroesfan101
Summary: You and Jooheon's daughter absolutely loves Christmas and making cookies with you on Christmas Eve. But what happens when she finds Santa's cookies missing? Now she's on the case to save Christmas and bring back Santa!
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Reader
Kudos: 5
Collections: Monsta X Winter Collection 2019





	The Case of the Missing Christmas Cookies

Twas the night before Christmas on a cold, snowy day where children were waiting for Santa to be on his way. In the house of Lee, we see a family of three preparing sweet treats. A gentle aroma of cinnamon and sugar fill the house, allowing you to hear the rapidly approaching footsteps of your spouse.

“How are my favorite girls doing? Smells delicious!” He says, coming in to give you and your daughter Yeona a kiss on the cheek.

“We’re doing great! All done and ready for Santa!” She cheers, eyes all aglow with excitement and her inherited dimples poking out. He chuckles and ruffles her hair, causing her to giggle. 

“We made cinnamon sugar cookies. Such a sweet treat can’t be beat.” You wink at him, causing him to laugh more. 

“Remind me to get you some studio time my love. Clearly I need to have you writing my lyrics.” Jooheon laughs again, matching the sweetness in the room. 

“Can I come too? I can sing!” Yeona yells as she launches herself into her dad’s arms and he immediately swings her about (outside of the kitchen of course).

“Of course! But for right now, why don’t you and mommy get cleaned up while daddy takes care of the mess hmm?” He offers as he sets her down. She smiles and you grab her hand and go upstairs to wash your hands. What you don’t expect is to hear Yeona scream. Running down the stairs with a fright, you’re indeed startled by the sight.

“Mommy! The Christmas cookies are missing! Santa’s not going to come here since some of his cookies are missing! We have to find out who did this! Daddy did the Grinch break in here?” She turns to him, eyes full of tears. As you stand behind her, you grimace giving him a look that says really, this is what we’re doing now? However, he ignores you and kneels down to wipe her tears.

“Maybe but I think he left a few clues on how to get them back. This sounds like a case for Detective Yeona and Honeygom.” He says, projecting his voice to spur on her determination. Running to the couch, she picks up the cute bear and comes back.

“Yes we’re on it! The Case of the Missing Christmas Cookies. Let’s take a look at the evidence.” She grabs the note off the island and reads it aloud, “I may have left crumbs but I also left clues! Solve all them to stop your blues! Finish the song lyrics to find the next clue, “Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen. Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen. But do you recall the most famous reindeer of all? ___.” Her eyes light up as she breaks into song, “It’s Rudolph the red nose reindeer! Where can we find him, Honeygom?” She holds the stuffed animal up to her ear as they take a look around the house until she remembers.

“That’s right! The Christmas tree, we have a rudolph ornament!” She squeals, running over to the tree to find another note there. You watch her with amazement and your husband gives you a wink.

“Be careful Yeona. Make sure not to knock off the ornament.” You say, causing her to nod and remove the note as if she’s playing operation. Once she has it out of the tree, she looks down at it.

“Rudolph the reindeer has a friend who has the next clue! He really loves the cold and has cool clothes. He has a scarf, two button eyes, and a carrot nose. It’s Frosty the Snowman!” She knows the answer immediately and she runs to the window to see the snowman your family made the other day. And she can spy with her little eyes another note to help her on her way. 

“Mommy the note is there! Can I go? Please please please!” She begs causing you to laugh. 

“Of course sweetheart. But we have to dress warm okay? Let’s get our boots and coat.” You smile, helping her get dressed and she makes sure to dress Honeygom too. Jooheon grabs yours and his as well, excited for what the next note would tell. Yeona runs out to greet Frosty and grab the note taped into his hand. Once she has it, she runs back in for the cold she cannot withstand. 

“What does the note say, Yeona?” You ask, removing her coat as she takes off her boots and puts them up.

“I can be red, I can be green. I can hold coal or a sweet treat! What am I? A stocking!” Yeona reads, grinning ear to ear. As she finds the next note, she gives another cheer.

“I am the ruler of the Land of Sweets. If you’re looking for the Nutcracker or a Ballerina, then it’s me you should seek!” Her voice slows as she reads the last word. Her eyebrows furrow and her confusion starts to show. You decide to step in on this one.

“Remember the play Mommy and Daddy took you to earlier this year? What was the name of the pretty lady?” You ask and her eyes light up again.

“The sugar plum fairy! She’s in my room!” Yeona runs upstairs with a zoom zoom zoom. Although she’s fast, she has Honeygom in tow. Chuckling, you look at your husband, “Are you going to tell me how this ends?” Jooheon’s dimples appear and he shakes his head, no no no. 

“You should go with her my love.” He suggests, shooing you off to find your daughter upstairs in her room. You can only laugh as you see her pick up the note next to the fairy figurine Jooheon got her after the play.

“Congratulations! You’ve found every last clue. Now head back downstairs and see what awaits you.’’ She hauls back downstairs and sees the plate full of cookies completely restored. 

“Yay the cookies are back! Christmas is saved! No mystery is too hard for Detective Yeona and Honeygom!” She declares, jumping around in victory along with you and Jooheon.

“Good job baby, now let’s get washed up and ready for bed so Santa can come.” You say as you lead her upstairs for her shower and give your husband a smile. You get her sorted for the evening before sitting on the sofa for a while. Honey appears with a glass of eggnog, a classic holiday drink. 

“That was really creative babe. I’m impressed and that last one really made her think.” You compliment him before kissing his lips, happy to have some alone time with your boo.

“I had to have some fun with it. Besides Santa wanted an early treat and might have eaten one or two.” He sheepishly admits causing you to laugh as your eyes widen.

“I knew it! I thought it looked light, but hey you worked hard so it’s alright. Can’t wait to see how you top this next year.” You add, curling yourself into his chest. He pulls back to look at you with playful eyes.

“Oh you didn’t hear? You’ll be the one doing this next year.” He jokes, causing you both to laugh. In the house of Lee, love and laughter filled the rest of Eve’s night. May your Christmas be merry and bright. This may be the end of our holiday tale, until next year’s mystery to be unveiled.


End file.
